Unexpected
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sometimes life surprises you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Sometimes life surprises you. One-shot.

This wasn't how it was supposed to have happened or really who he imagined sharing it with, but he he wasn't supposed to be possessed either. At the time it had happened he hadn't really been thinking and he had had a good chance of dying so of course he hadn't been thinking about the consequences. Not that he wished it hadn't happened, although he did wish that it had happened a little later when he was a little older and a bit more prepared for this kind of thing.

He was graduating today, it should have been the most important day of his life so far. However it seemed unimportant not with everything else in his life, the wolves, the kanima's and the durachs and... Claudia. He finished tying his tie in front of the mirror accenting his black suit nicely as he turned around and saw Malia walk into the room. Malia smiled at him and kissed him softly before brushing his hair back with her palm. She was wearing a nice red dress and Stiles smiled back at her. Due to her spending most of her life as a coyote she wasn't graduating today but she was working on getting her GED and she'd probably get it in the next year or two after everything calmed down.

"You look great." she said and Stiles turned to the mirror. He never thought that this would be his life, never in a million years engaged to a were-coyote, and Claudia...she was definitely something that he hadn't been expecting.

"What are you thinking about?" Malia asked and Stiles turned back around to face her.

"I never thought this was how my life would go." he said and Malia nodded looking a little more sober.

"Yeah me neither." Stiles looked her over concerned she still went through periods of grief and guilt about her family. So did he, but her guilt was more powerful then his, but she just waved her hand.

"I'm fine." she insisted "It's just I still miss them." Stiles nodded his understanding knowing that pain might get better it never really went away.

"Are you disappointed?" Maila asked suddenly and Stiles frowned not understanding her question.

"That everyone else is going to go off to college?" she clarified and Stiles shook his head.

"I'm going to go." he insisted "just might take a little longer is all." he insisted and Malia smiled slightly.

"Still..." her smile faded.

"Still what?" he asked not liking the way she had said _still._

"If it hadn't been for me-" Stiles interrupted her before she could get any further he put his hand on her face and turned it towards him so that he could make sure that she understood what he was saying.

"You helped save me Malia, and you save me everyday." he said earnestly she didn't look convinced.

"I would not trade you, soon to be Malia Stilinski or Claudia for any amount of gold or diamonds in the world." he promised her meaning every word.

"You don't wish..." Malia trailed off but Stiles knew what she wanted to know.

"Do I wish we had waited...yes...but I love you and Claudia. I love the fact that we are a family, and in two months we're going to make it official." Stiles promised and Malia smiled at him watery eyed, which was when their daughter decided to wake up from their nap. Her wails echoed in the room and Malia rushed to pick her up. Stiles stared at his daughter in her white onesies as her cries slowly abated as Maila held her rocking her steadily in her arms. Stiles grinned seeing his two girls together. Graduation paled in comparison to them.

A/N: Honestly I have no idea where this came from so tell me if you like it or not. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: So for about a half an hour this was it's own story but then I figured I might eventually add part more parts and it really should be part of the same story. So the parts may be chronologically in the wrong order but they will be part of the same story.

Stiles was cocooned in his sheets when he heard a loud knock which jolted him from his dreams. He looked to his door then realized a little confused that the sound hadn't come from his door but from the window. Stiles shook his head and made his way to the window that was locked, the window never used to be locked but werewolves using it like it was a door made him lock it so that that they couldn't just come in, not mention anything else undesirable. Stiles noticed by looking through the window that it was raining and he started feeling a little bad for locking it when he caught a glimpse of who was on the other side of the window, Malia. Stiles ran the rest of the window and unlocked it letting Malia slip into his room.

Malia was four months pregnant and the last thing she needed at the moment was to be climbing trees in the middle of the night in a storm. Malia was drenched her slightly tight red shirt showing a little of her baby bump and her jeans were wet too as well as her black jacket that was too thin for this weather. Stiles hurried to his closet and pulled out the first jacket he could find and handed it to her before he turned to face her.

They hadn't talked a lot in the last couple of months. Stiles had let her know that whatever she decided to do he would support her, but had been glad that she had decided to keep the baby at least until birth, although hopefully longer. They hadn't talked much since that though. Stiles had been trying to give her some space and honestly he had needed some space as well after the whole nogitsune possession thing.

"Malia what are you doing here?" he asked cursing himself for just saying it right away rather than talking his way up to it. Malia stared at him for a long moment before hugging her stomach protectively then taking his jacket and wrapping it around her. Which was he noticed absently that he had given her his red jacket. She looked nervous, she glanced outside at the storm that she had just come in from and then back to him.

"I need to talk to someone." she said quietly and Stiles nodded. He could imagine that, Malia had gone through a lot in her life. Her sister and mother's deaths, then getting pregnant at 17 as well as still not having told her father about the fact that she was a were-coyote.

Stiles motioned to the bed and she looked at him for a long moment before nodding and sitting down on it. Stiles found it strange that the two of them had slept together but he was too nervous to sit down on his own bed with her. He hadn't been in the right frame of mind that night and Malia had probably just wanted to be warm. Stiles while he always thought that he didn't care if his first time was magical or even with someone that he loved. Stiles had at least thought that it would be with someone that he had known for a more than a few months and hadn't punched him in the last 48 hours before the act. Stiles instead sat on his computer chair across from her and waited for Malia to gather her thoughts. Malia didn't speak for a long time and Stiles found himself focusing on her damp hair, even though her hair was damp she was still pretty, in fact she somehow seemed even prettier.

"I don't know if I can do this." she admitted jolting him out of his thoughts. Stiles wasn't sure what to say since he also wasn't sure about his ability to do this either, be a father at 17. That had never been in his plans. Impregnating the first girl he had slept with had never been a part of his plans. But Malia was the mother and she had this so much worse than him. She had to feel the baby growing and had to eventually give birth to it, as well as decide the fate of their child. With everything else she had gone through Stiles could understand that she was having doubts. Stiles didn't think as he crossed the space between them and hugged her tightly. She didn't hug back right away, but eventually she did and she started crying on him, sobbing about her hopes and fears for hours.

Sometime during the night they shifted positions so that they were lying in the middle of Stiles's bed, but not in any kind of sexual way. Stiles hands were around Malia's slightly swollen belly holding her close to his chest until Malia finally went to slept. Stiles himself was on the edge of unconsciousness, as he thought about the woman in his arms and the baby she was carrying, his baby. He thought about how he shared a lot of Malia's hopes and fears although, he hadn't said so, instead he had just let Malia say all her fears aloud to him. Stiles thought about the future, but mostly he just let himself enjoy the warmth of having Malia's body pressed so close to his and let that lure himself to sleep.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: The response to my adding another chapter has been awesome so I decided to add another. However I'm just going to add whatever comes to me so there could be 50 more chapters or this could be the last one it just kind of depends on inspiration and interest.

Stiles grinned at his girls even if one of their mouths were covered messily in chocolate. He looked over Malia who was looking down at their daughter. If Stiles was reading her expression right was she wondering how to get to Claudia to clean up her face without their daughter running away from her. Stiles took another bit of his own piece of chocolate cake and grinned. He looked at the homemade banner pink banner- because Claudia insisted that it had to be pink-that he and Claudia had spent a long time on that was hung over their head.

CONGRATULATIONS MOMMY!

It was written several times and a few of them were in Claudia's best attempt of handwriting but since she was two it wasn't legible. Malia had finally gotten her GED all the while being a great mom to Claudia. Stiles had wanted to take them all to a real fancy dinner but due to his meager earnings at the time all they had been able to afford was a home diner. At least he had made the meal though and due to the fact that he sometimes used to cook for his Dad it wasn't too bad. Which reminded him that his Dad had agreed to watch Claudia on Tuesday and he wanted to go a little early so that he could talk to his Dad for a bit. He as sly as he could grabbed a napkin and cleaned his daughters face much to her disgruntlement.

"Daddy." she complained and Stiles just found himself laughing at how adorable she was being. He looked again to his wife, they had been married for a nearly 2 years now and he couldn't be happier. Yeah every day wasn't a picnic and sometimes the two of them had bad fights, but most of the time despite all the stress in their lives they were happy.

"How about I put Claudia to bed and you go relax." he told her and she smiled in response.

"Dadda not tired." Claudia whined but Stiles payed her no attention and swooped her into his arms..

"Come on squirt, I'll read you a story." he said as he made his way up the stairs with the little girl still struggling half-hardhearted in his arms. He changed her into her pj's and helped her brush her teeth before laid her down in her pink bedroom on her princess bed. Claudia was a girly girl and he had no problem with that. Although if they didn't move out of Beacon Hills by the time she was five then he was also going to teach her how to defend herself from the monsters that were drawn to Beacon Hills. He made his way over to her bookshelf full of lots of second hand books due to the fact that they were poor. Most of the books were a little tattered due to the previous owners and the fact that Claudia wasn't always very gentle with the book either.

"What story do you want today Claudia?" he asked his daughter as his eyes skimmed over the titles.

"Where the wild things are." she said with a grin. Stiles picked the book out of the shelf and made his over to the bed. He laid down with his daughter resting on his chest as he read the book to her. Stiles noticed as she slowly fell asleep and stopped reading for a few moments to make sure and when Claudia didn't protest, he knew that she really was asleep. Stiles masterly moved so he could leave the bed without waking up his daughter and put the book back on the shelf. He made his way to the light switch and smiled at his sleeping daughter before turning off the light. Stiles made his way down the hall to his bedroom and his jaw dropped as Malia was wearing something very naughty.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked provocatively and Stiles nodded as he made his way into the room shutting and locking the door before he went in.

A/N: Sorry that's about as provocative as I get.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews they are why there is another chapter to this story

Her hair it smelt so good, like flowers. What kinds he wasn't sure of but Malia must use some flowery shampoo. His nose was buried in her hair and his ears were focused on her slow breathing. Malia was asleep, he had been asleep a moment ago but something had woke him up although he couldn't remember what it was at the moment so he just curled himself into Malia more.

It was so odd, two weeks ago this whole sleeping arrangement started and now it seemed so normal. He closed his eyes and focused on Malia's deep breathing again and fell asleep.

He woke up what seemed like moments later to his arms being handled and looked up in confusion as he saw his door open. His Dad stuck his head in and Stiles looked at him confused. Where was Malia? What was his Dad doing in his room? His Dad noticed he was awake and asked little a little sheepishly.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Stiles blinked a few times his mind still a little blurry. Where was Malia? Then his mind woke up enough to remember and he looked at his Dad.

"It's okay." his Dad nodded.

"Sorry it's just..." he trailed off and Stiles nodded his Dad was still worried about him even after months.

"I'm fine Dad." he said it was more of automatic reaction that the truth but it had the desired effect which made his Dad nod and shut the door. His eyes immediately turned to his closet where after a few moments the door opened and Malia stepped out with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's claustrophobic in there."

"Well it meant for my clothes not for people." he said and moved back a bit so that Malia could get back into bed.

"Well if I'm going to be hiding in there your going to have to clean it out a bit." she said as she looked down at him like she was debating whether or not to get back into bed. Stiles smiled at the odd sentence. He wished that she didn't have to hide, but she did until they told their parents. His Dad would probably understand her's probably wouldn't, and that was just if they were talking about her adoptive dad. Peter, Peter well he might actually kill Stiles since he wasn't above the whole murdering people thing.

They both knew they had to have the conversation pretty soon since Malia was soon going to be five months pregnant but neither of them really wanted to tell anyone quite yet. Malia after another long moment she climbed back onto the bed and Stiles again grabbed her tightly burying his face in her hair again.

"We have to tell them." Malia voice said in barely a whisper. Stiles sighed he knew that she was right that they should have told them before but the two of them had both been scared and dealing with other issues as well. Stiles circled his arms around her stomach and held her close to his chest. He felt the slight tremble in her breathing and knew that she was just as scared as he was about telling their parents the truth. They were both worried about what they would say how they would react. How they would handle all this? How well they would be as parents if Malia did decide to keep the baby, which as they spent more and more and more time together he found himself wanting more and more.

"I know, we'll tell them a week from now..okay?" he asked he knew that they needed to tell their parents well their father's sooner rather than later. However, he knew that the both of them needed a little time to get used to the idea and figure out how to tell them. Malia didn't respond for a long time so long that he worried that Malia was either asleep or ignoring him, but finally her response floating across the room.

"Okay." she whispered.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles knew that his nervousness was shared if the amount of force Malia was exerting on his hand was any indication. Stiles did his best to hide his wince due to the fact that Malia was a were-coyote she was squeezing his hand quite hard. Not that he blamed her, he was nervous too. The white walls of the waiting room were not doing much to calm him, nor was her father's stare. Malia's father glared at him the way he always did ever since they had told him about Malia pregnancy about six weeks ago, his glare that said. 'You asshole you got my 17 year old daughter pregnant after she had been missing for years.' He honestly didn't blame him for that though her father didn't know that he was also the asshole who helped his daughter turn back into a human against her will. Which he was pretty sure her father would not be angry about if he knew.

Malia however was still quite adamant about not telling her father about the were-coyote thing, although she was talking to Peter about it occasionally. Peter wanted to be a part of her life but Malia had too much in her life going on right now to be willing to to let in another father at the moment. Especially if that father was Peter since Malia had been informed about all his deeds.

Stiles hoped simultaneously that the doctor would hurry so that the pain in his hand would decrease but at the same time he hoped it would take awhile since he was also very nervous. This was the first time he was with her at one of her doctor appointments. Malia's father obvious didn't want him there but apparently Malia did apparently their late night sleeping together had brought them closer.

"Malia Tate." his head jerked up as Malia's name was called and saw Malia's head echo the motion. She didn't release his hand when she stood up which meant that he really had no choice then to go with her. He had been thinking about that too whether or not he was going to go with her into the appointment. Apparently Malia did not even consider him not coming though so Stiles kept pace with her even as Malia's father glared at him further. Stiles followed her into the room and sat down in another hard uncomfortable chair as Malia sat in more comfortable one. Not that he was complaining. He was certainly not complaining even as if hand was starting to go numb from how tightly Malia's hand was grasping his own.

The doctor made her way into the room she about the same age as Scott's mom and had brown wavy hair but his brain stopping processing much after that. Stiles did not hear a single word of what she said because his own fears took control. He was going to have son or daughter. He had honestly tried not to think about it a lot and when even when he did it hadn't seemed as real as it felt at this moment.

He was going to be a father. The feeling only got more intense as he saw the doctor pulled up Malia's shirt and told her that the gel might be cold. Stiles felt Malia's hand tighten for a moment as the doctor applied the gel to her stomach. Then he found his eyes drawn to the machine. He found Malia's grip going tighter but he didn't care because he gripped her hand as tightly as he could as well as the ultrasound machine was the only thing he could hear and the picture on the screen was the only thing he could see. It looked like a baby which he supposed he had already known but it floored him at the same time. His son or daughter looked like a baby, maybe a little less defined in the ultrasound but still distinguishable as one. It was all he could see all he could think about until the doctor asked the question.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Stiles for the first time met Malia's eyes since they entered the room and her eyes were looking in his. He saw his own fear echoed back in her eyes but at the same time also joy a hint of a smile was on her lips. She silently asked him what he thought and Stiles couldn't honestly make his brain process the request.

"What ever you want." was all he could manage to get out of his mouth. Malia bit her lip nervously, Stiles smiled for a moment she looked so cute like that and his smile apparently made her smile a little more widely as well.

"Yeah." she said answering the doctor's question. The doctor smiled and said.

"It's a girl."

Please review because it increases the likelihood of an update and because I love to know what you think:)


End file.
